It's You!
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Apa aku melukai mu lagi, Min?" / "Aku dan Seo.. kau tidak marah?" / "Kau lebih sempurna chagi, kau segala nya bagiku.. jangan ragukan cintaku." / "Kau mencintaiku. aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. aku juga mencintaimu, sepenuhnya hanya kau yang ku cintai Kyu." / "Nado Saranghae Kyu.. saengil cukkae nae sarang.." / KyuMin fanfic / Yaoi / DLDR! / RnR!


It's You!

KyuMin fanfiction

Length : OneShoot

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik para Joyersdeul :D

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi, Boys Love

* * *

><p>.<p>

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**EnJoy!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat melihat sosok kekasih jangkung nya itu tampak sangat menikmati udara malam di ujung beranda -mantan- kamarnya. ia melangkahkan kaki mungil nya mendekati Kyuhyun -kekasihnya-. kedua tangan nya yang juga mungil itu ia angkat. melingkarkannya di pinggang sang pujaan hatinya itu.<p>

"Kyuh~" panggilnya sambil mengusap-usapkan pipi tembam nya di punggung hangat yang selalu ia sukai dan rindukan itu.

Namja jangkung itu tampak tersentak. ia lalu memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap sosok mungil yang selama 7 tahun ini mengisi sepenuhnya relung hatinya itu. melepaskan tautan tangan Sungmin di pinggang nya dengan lembut, tak ingin membuat Sungmin merasa diabaikan.

"Ming? apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hm?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap gumpalan lembut putih yang sedikit memerah karena dinginnya udara malam itu.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu Kyu!" ujarnya kesal. "Kau ingat, kau baru saja sembuh!"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum manisnya. "Hei, kenapa marah?" ia mengangkat dagu mungil namja itu. mengarahkan bibir tebalnya untuk mengecup lembut bibir _pinkish_ milik kekasihnya. "Aku tidak akan sakit lagi, _chagi-ya_."

"Kyu!" Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau selalu mencuri ciuman dariku!" serunya sebal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. ia kembali mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir _pinkish_ yang tengah mengerucut itu. bermaksud menggoda sang empu.

"Kyuuuhhh~~!" teriak Sungmin sebal.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. ia berjalan ke belakang tubuh Sungmin. melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang namja gembul itu. dagunya ia letakkan di puncak kepala itu.

"Apa aku melukai mu lagi, Min?" tanyanya lirih.

"Eungg?" Sungmin bergumam bingung. ia sedikit menengadahkan kepala nya untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang semakin terlihat tampan karena terkena cahaya bulan.

"Apa aku membuatmu sedih lagi, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kepala kekasih imut nya. menghirup wangi rambut Sungmin yang akan selalu menjadi candu baginya.

Kedua mata Sungmin mengerjab bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku.. aku.." Kyuhyun tergagap. suaranya sedikit terendam oleh rambut Sungmin. "Aku dan Seo.. kau tidak marah?" tanya nya akhirnya.

Ekspresi bingung Sungmin menghilang. digantikan oleh raut wajah yang sendu. "Aku tidak tahu.." gumamnya lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari rambut Sungmin. meraih bahu Sungmin lembut agar menghadapnya. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin menunduduk. "Aku.. tidak pernah meragukan cintamu Kyu. aku percaya kau mencintai ku sepenuhnya. hanya saja.." Sungmin membalikan badannya. menghadap langit malam biru tua dengan jutaan bintang yang terhampar. "Terkadang rasa ragu itu ada Kyu.. saat kau bersama dengan Changmin, bersama Seohyun, bahkan bersama Siwon.. kau terlihat sangat bahagia bersama mereka. terkadang aku merasa terlalu jauh untuk menggapai mu.. kau sempurna, kau memiliki segala nya.. kau,"

"Ming~" potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Kau lebih sempurna _chagi_, kau segala nya bagiku.. jangan ragukan cintaku." ujarnya lirih.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lirih. ia menggapai kedua pipi Kyuhyun. menangkupnya agar memandangnya. mengunci kedua _obsidian_ itu dengan kedua mata _foxy_ beningnya. "Aku tidak meragukanmu." jawabnya lirih.

"Tapi Ming, kau-"

Sungmin mempertemukan bibir pinkishnya dengan bibir tebal nya. menggulumnya lembut. mengunci bibir tebal itu agar tidak berbicara lagi. "Dengarkan aku," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau mencintaiku. aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. aku juga mencintaimu, sepenuhnya hanya kau yang ku cintai Kyu. hanya itu yang perlu kau pikirkan. jangan memikirkan yang lain." ujarnya sambil megulas senyum manisnya. mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. membenamkan wajah imut itu di dalam dada bidang hangatnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu.. sangat. aku mohon jangan ragukan itu,"

Sungmin mengangguk. semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. "_Nado_ Kyu.. _jeongmhal saranghaeyo_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. mengecup lembut berkali-kali puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Kyuu~" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Hm?"

Sungmin melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kanan nya. lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lembut Kyuhyun. "_Saengil Chukkae Nae sarang_." ujarnya tulus.

Kyuhyun balas menatap lembut Sungmin. "Gomawo." jawabnya. "Jadi.. aku boleh mendapatkan hadiah ku sekarang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan seringai kebangaannya.

"Euunggh?" Sungmin membeo bingung.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama ini, chagi.. aku tidak akan bermain lembut dengan mu." ujarnya lalu mengangkat pinggang Sungmin dan menggendongnya layaknya anak koala menuju kamar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Kyuhhh.. eungghh.." desah Sungmin saat berkali-kali junior Kyuhyun menubruk telak porstat nya. "Fa-faster.. eungghh~ ohhhh ahhh~" Sungmin meremas kuat rambut Kyuhyun yang tengah mengerjai tubuhnya di atasnya sebagai pengalih rasa nikmat tiada tara itu.<p>

Ini sudah ronde ke 4 yang telah mereka lakukan. rupanya Kyuhyun benar-benar memenuhi ucapannya. pemuda jangkung itu bahkan tak memberi sedikit pun waktu untuk Sungmin beistirahat pasca orgasme hebatnya itu.

"Kyuhh.. eungghh.. cu-cum.. ohhhh aahhh.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat. tangannya yang berada di kepala kekasihnya itu bahkan meremas semkin kuat surai hitam yang sudah penuh dengan peluh itu saat merasakan sesuatu di perutnya menggelitik ingin keluar.

"Eunghh.. ke-keluarkan chagi.. ahhh.." desah Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat tempo gerakan juniornya. menubruk titik kenikmatan Sungmin yang sudah sangat di hafalnya itu dengan sekali hentak.

Tubuh Sungmin meliuk keatas."A-ahhh.. eungghhh.. aaAAHH~"

**Crott**

Sungmin mengeluarkan semennya sangat banyak. bahkan cairan putih kental itu merembes keluar membasahi selangkangan, pahanya, bahkan perut Kyuhyun. "Hah.. hah.. S-sudah Kyu.. a-aku.. eungh.. lelah.. eunghhh~" Gumamnya sambil kembali memejamkan matanya saat lagi-lagi 'Adik' Kyuhyun itu kembali menubruk telak porstat nya.

"S-sebentar lagi Ming~ eungghh.. aku akan keluar.. AHHH-"

**Crott**

"Hah.. hah.." Kyuhyun tampak mengatur napasnya. orgasme terakhirnya tadi benar-benar hebat. ia mengalihkan tatapan pada namja manis yang tampak tak berdaya di bawahnya itu. "Ming?" panggil Kyuhyun sedikit panik karena namja manis itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Ming?"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya. berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang sudah sangat ingin menutup itu. tenaga nya benar-benar terkuras habis. melakukan seks dengan Kyuhyun sejak semalam hingga pagi ini cukup membuat Sungmin kepayahan.

"Syukurlah.. kupikir kau pingsan tadi." Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di samping namja manis itu. menarik tubuh polos penuh peluh itu ke dalam dekapan kokohnya. "Apa aku menyakiti mu Ming?"

Sungmin menggeleng. sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu nya. "Kau melakukan dengan baik Kyu.." seru nya lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap sayang surai hitam kekasihnya. "Tidurlah.. kau butuh banyak istirahat. aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit." Kyuhyun lalu mengecup lagi puncak kepala itu dengan lembut.

"Hmmm." jawab Sungmin mengiyakan sambil semakin membenamkan tubuhnya dalam kukungan hangat tubuh polos Kyuhyun. "Kau juga istirahatlah dengan baik.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Saranghae_.. _jeongmhal saranghae_.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"_Nado Saranghae_ Kyu.. _saengil cukkae nae sarang_.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**END**

**.**

_**This Fic is END but AND for KyuMin**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY KYUHYUN DAY! *teriak pake Toa*<strong>

**Saengil Cukkae nae Daddy! Semoga makin sayang sama MingMom! Makin keceehh! selalu sehat biar gak bikin MingMom khawatir mulu! wish you all the best pokoknya/? !**

**#HappyKyuhyunDay #GaemGyuDay !**

* * *

><p>Hoohh -_-<p>

Akhirnya kelar juga! fiuh! rate M pertama wooo! mesikpun kaga bisa di bilang Rate M sih -,- Mianhae..

Ini draft lama sebenernya.. tp rombak sana-sini. akhirnya kelar juga!

FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk KyuDad birthday nde? Semoga chingudeul suka :)

Last, Mind to review?


End file.
